The Trio Try 2
by boonk
Summary: This is like my other 'The Trio' but i edited and changed the ending ... Please review to tell me which one you like better!XOXOXO
1. Shopping

The Trio

Starring: Alice, Rose , Bella and Edward

BPOV:

I heard the light breathing of my to-be husband, only just audible laying next to me , " Good morning love" his velvety soft voice was simply melting my heart . " You will never guess what Alice and Rose have planned for you today" he said in the mmost monotone , making a monotone voice to die for, he sounded lik ea robot and I softly laughed at the hilarious face he was pulling. It was as if Alice was trying to take him shopping , … WAIT!!! That's what she is going to do to me! Oh man, cant I catch a break ? Breakingt hat chain of thought , Edward pulled my face up to his and started kissing me passionately,just when he waas about to pull away we both heard tyres screech and that scary familiar car horn being screamed at us. Edward and I both both said in unison "ALICE!!!" Alice's name was now becoming an explination, Before I could say " I love you " he was gone hunting for a couple of days… All I could hear was a faint " I love you too bella" of Edwards voice floating it's way into mymy sensitive human ears. I surprisingly got up without falling or tripping and walked into the shared bathroom of charlies and I's , mechanically I and closed the bathroom door to find my allocated clothes for today hanging there … all ironed and new.I had a nice burning hot shower and washed my hair,shaved my legs and washed my I got out of the shower I dried myself and robotically put on todays chosen had given me a pair of faded blue skinny jeans and a white singlet top accompanied by a dark blue tight long sleeved hoodie, ive noticed that Alice has been choosing rather tight pieces of clothing mmm… I wonder who's idea?

I skipped happily down the stairs quite gracefully and went straight to the kitchen bench where my black leather prada handbag lived after a long day of work. Adding to my bright blue iphone I chucked in my keys , my wallet , my sunnies and my lipgloss .

I walked out to Alices car carefree and she sat a coffee and a fresh and warm croissant on my lap … once I was strapped into her canary yellow porshe and had set my bag at my feet ,I started to eat my allocated breakfast. Once finished I decided to send Edwars a text , even though he dosent take his phone hunting , he will have it for when he gets back to his hotel room in LA. I texted at nearly vampire speed now ! I wrote to him ' Stuck with Alice , I miss you , I love you , love bella XoxoxoxoX ' and sent it to his phone. Shortly we arrived at the mall and before we got out of the I asked " Alice … what are we doing here today darling?" with a thick layer of sarcasm in my voice but she caught on and replied " Buying things to dazzle your Edward … My sweet " she added on the end.

" aye aye captain!"

"Good " " At least someone respects me bella"


	2. Chapter 2

And with that we entered the monstrosity they call a mall.

We both walked into a casual dress shop where Alice bought me a pair of tracksuit pants and a matching hoodie in a baby blue and a tank top in a creamy white colour "Alice?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Umm… why are you buying this stuff for me?"

"A surprise…"

"What surprise Alice? I said in a menacing tone

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it now?"

"True, but nothing involving dressing up!"

"Bella!" Alice moaned like a child

"Why do you always ruin anything that is fun?" she asked

"Fine! I'll do it but can we hurry and get out of here" I nearly yelled, because there were a few boys that were looking at me as if I was good looking or something.

"Alice do you have a Panadol?" I asked nicely

"Yeah, do your braces hurt? Just a second" she answered politely and rummaged through her over sized bright yellow handbag, she passed me two Panadol's in one hand and a small bottle of water in the other. Once I had taken the tablets and handed back the water, I realised that we were already back in the parking lot, where the valet… by Emmett was waiting for us, he winked at me and his face lit up and he smiled one of his huge breathtaking grins and locked me into one of his unbreakable bear hugs. I thought I was going to die, he held me that tight. It was a fairly good ride home, we sang to the CD that Alice made of all the songs that we liked and agreed on together. I noticed that when Alice went to put the CD in the surround sound stereo that she hid another CD in the door pocket, but I wasn't going to ask…


	3. Chapter 3

We arrived back at my new home, The Cullens , Alice picked me up swiftly and carried me up to her room, she passed me that blank CD that I saw in the car earlier and told me to put it in the stereo but not to press play until I got changed into the allocated clothes , the hoodie set , the singlet a normal bra and boy leg undies. Once I was finished getting changed I pressed play on the stereo


End file.
